


sleep in

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Domestics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: when they finally get their schedules to match and not be in a rush for once, Jesse would like to think that they would always take the opportunity to wake up with each other.





	sleep in

**Author's Note:**

> this is so damn fluffy its not even funny ahhhhh

-

It was a slow morning; something that doesn’t happen quite often in the St. James- Anderson household ever since they decided to live together four months ago. But with Blaine just finishing his finals and Jesse finally getting a day off, it’s finally possible to just relish in each other’s warmth and morning selves. Or so Jesse had thought.

Typically, Blaine sets his alarm on 5:30 am sharp so he could go on the treadmill for half an hour and proceed with showering and going to school. On a good day, he’d probably get coffee on the way. Jesse, on the other hand, liked going for a run in Central Park instead. He wakes up just as Blaine is about to leave, freshens up and walks his boyfriend to the subway before proceeding with his morning run. At ten, he would go to rehearsals and other work related things until he gets on stage at seven. 

That’s always been the way their mornings go. So when they finally get their schedules to match and not be in a rush for once, Jesse would like to think that they would always take the opportunity to wake up with each other. Only, he didn’t expect the post-off Broadway show and pre-Broadway debut party to go on until 1 am.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was how loud and cold it was; a normal occurrence in New York City. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet but he already knew how bright the room was going to be. _Did they leave the blinds open last night?_

The next fundamental thing he noticed was that there was no Blaine wrapped around his arms or spooning him like he looked forward would be happening. That particular realization made the Broadway actor’s eyes open wide.

Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Jesse took note of the warm comforter Rachel gave them as a housewarming present that lay rumpled on the carpeted floor, and that only a thin white sheet of blanket was covering his most probably naked lower half, his whole bare torso exposed. He glanced at the digital clock on the nighstand and it glared ’12:09 NN’ at him. Shit. He hadn’t slept in this late until…hell, he couldn’t even remember. 

He was about to send a missing Blaine a text when he heard his boyfriend’s voice humming a song from the musical Jesse was in at the moment. “There’s a moment you know you’re fucked. La la la la la to self-destruct…”

Jesse grinned to himself before pulling on his plaid boxer shorts and getting out of bed. He padded softly into the kitchen where Blaine stood in front of the stove, shirtless with his sweatpants and NYADA apron on. 

“I’d have thought you’d memorize this song by now,” Jesse interrupted him by wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, making the latter jump.

Turning around with a smile, the shorter boy placed his palms on Jesse’s chest. “You scared me.”

“And you left me,” Jesse quirked a brow. “In bed. Cold. All alone.”

Blaine scoffed before turning back around to flip the pancakes he was cooking. “Still such a drama queen.”

“I was looking forward to wake up next to you,” The blue-eyes boy reasoned. “We had a deal.”

“Yeah but I got hungry,” Blaine shrugged, looking at Jesse over his shoulder with a smirk. “Anyways, now that you’re up, can you pretty please make coffee? I need it to function.”

Jesse stood in place, eyes narrowed with his hands crossed over his chest. It took a few seconds and heavy breathing on his part before Blaine took notice. 

“Jesse,” he repeated. “Coffee.”

The older boy pouts and sighs heavily, shaking his head and making his curls bounce.

Slowly, Blaine turned around to face him with a confused expression. “What?”

“My good morning kiss.”

Blaine couldn’t help the amused and shocked giggle that came out of his lips at his boyfriend’s childish ways. “Oh my god.”

Jesse growled playfully before lunging at Blaine, grabbing him by his apron and pressing his lips deeply against his. Humming in satisfaction, he wraps his arms around the shorter boy’s frame and squeezes tightly. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

Pulling away slightly, Blaine frowns. “What? Kiss? Jess, we literally had sex last night.”

“Have a _good morning_ kiss,” Jesse corrected him, grinning widely before dipping his head down to kiss Blaine one more time. “Now that that’s out of the way, what’s for breakfast?”

“Since when did you get so sappy?” Blaine teased, earning a slap on the arm.

“Shut up.”


End file.
